Todo por un videojuego
by Maromeh
Summary: Los juegos de niños son inocentes y divertidos... ¿cierto? James/Sirius


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla, bla...

Este drabble contiene slash, si no te agrada, ponle _back_.

* * *

**Todo por un videojuego**

Tic, tic, tic. Aquél constante sonido era lo único que se oía en la habitación de James Potter. Tic, tic, tic. Él y su amigo Sirius Black disfrutaban con un videojuego de James.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con excitación Sirius— Los muggles cada vez me sorprenden más. Todas las cosas que inventan son geniales.

—Sí —asintió el niño de lentes, soltando una carcajada.

—Ojalá mis padres me compraran uno de éstos —se lamentó el otro.

—No tienen porqué —James comenzó a presionar con más ímpetu los botones del control—. Siempre puedes venir aquí y jugar conmigo.

Sirius sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Tic, tic, tic. Se sentía muy feliz de haber aceptado la propuesta de James de que lo visitara en las vacaciones de Navidad. Tic, tic, tic. Porque, a pesar de que sólo tenía trece años, le resultaban muy molestas las reuniones familiares de los Black. Tic, tic, tic. Siempre hablando de lo grandes que eran, de la pureza de la sangre, y todas esas tonterías. Tic, tic, tic. Además, estaba jugando por primera vez un videojuego muggle y era fascinante.

—¡Te gané! —exclamó. Se levantó, sonriendo ampliamente, y al instante comenzó a burlarse de su amigo.

—¡Claro que no! —lo contradijo James. Al mirar la expresión de su compañero, agregó—: Bueno, sí, ¡pero has hecho trampa!

—¡No es cierto! —vociferó el otro.

—¡Mentiroso! —lo acusó el niño de lentes.

Empujó a Sirius no con mucha fuerza. El niño pareció sorprenderse, pero le correspondió de la misma manera. En un instante, ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación, rodando, gritando y _riendo_.

Se detuvieron al chocar contra el escritorio de James. Sirius había quedado encima de él, y por alguna razón desconocida para él, su vista se posó en los rosados labios de su amigo.

—Oye —dijo, sin apartar su vista de los labios de James—, ¿ya has dado tu primer beso?

El chico de lentes ladeó la cabeza un poco. Luego hizo un movimiento negativo.

—¿Y tú? —su amigo también negó con la cabeza— Me pregunto cómo se sentirá —comentó, al parecer inconscientemente.

Sirius se levantó de encima de James. Ambos se quedaron sentados allí mismo, en el piso, uno al lado del otro.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Los dos niños se encontraban muy metidos en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Quisieras intentarlo? —preguntó entonces Sirius, con la vista perdida en un punto de la pared.

James se giró a verlo, extrañado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —talvez había escuchado mal.

Por fin, su amigo también se giró para mirarlo.

—Te pregunté que si quisieras intentarlo —repitió, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—¿Hablas de besarnos? —preguntó con perplejidad.

—Claro, ¿a qué otra cosa podría referirme? —dijo como si fuera evidente.

—Pero… eso nos haría…

Sirius suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Eres homofóbico?

—¿Homo qué? —James comenzaba a preocuparse por su amigo.

—Homofóbico —repitió el otro—. Son las personas a las que les desagradan e incluso odian a los homosexuales.

El niño de lentes soltó un sonidito de asombro.

—No, claro que no —tragó saliva ruidosamente—… pero somos amigos, sería muy _raro_.

—¡Oh, vamos! —al comprender, Sirius sonrió— Nosotros lo haríamos con fines de aprender.

James pareció pensárselo un momento. No parecía tan mala idea.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo al fin.

Ambos chicos suspiraron. James se acercó demasiado precipitadamente y perdió el equilibrio, terminó encima de Sirius. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándole a James todo el _trabajo_. El niño de lentes se acercó más, hasta rozar los labios de su amigo. Su respiración era entrecortada. Por fin, atrapó los labios de su amigo entre los suyos. Se quedaron quietos un momento, atrapados en un beso de labios apretados.

James cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco inseguro como para hacer nada. Si algo más iba a pasar, Sirius tendría que hacerlo. Al parecer, el otro niño pareció comprender y entreabrió sus labios, dubitativamente. El otro lo imitó y removió su cabeza, haciendo que sus narices chocaran torpemente.

—¡Niños! —los sorprendió una voz. Era Dorea, la madre de James— La cena está lista.

—Ya vamos, mamá —le contestó James, aún encima de Sirius.

Cuando escucharon cómo los pasos de Dorea se alejaban, se miraron mutuamente. James se levantó y ayudó a su amigo para que se pusiera de pie.

—¿No estuvo tan mal, no? —pregunto entonces Sirius.

James enarcó ambas cejar y luego sonrió.

—No lo sé… lo sabremos cuando besemos a _alguien más_ —ambos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, habiendo probado por primera vez labios ajenos.

* * *

Aún estoy sorprendida de que haya escrito este pairing. No hay mucho que decir, la idea vino sin más y simplemente la escribí. No me agrada del todo el resultado, pero...

Si dejas un review te ganarás todo mi amor :)


End file.
